xassaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Hidden Characters
Spoiler policy? I was wondering if we need to have a spoiler policy for the wiki? I was going to start a page for that new strong & smart character in the current version, but as she's the only new secret in that version (that I'm aware of) I didn't want to give it away. When Chapter 7 comes out should there be any sort of limitation? I guess though as wiki we can't stop anyone adding that information anyway. Pb-assault 11:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I suppose we might ask the creators their thoughts. I haven't added the super secret character for that same reason. EphemeristX 17:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I think we should put up a page about her. As you say, this is a wiki and the information will leak out anyway. First i'm gonna find out if the creators okay with us uploading the info though. --The.glytch 03:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) "I've really got no strong opinion one way or the other. It's a wiki, it probably belongs there. I suppose you could create a "spoiler" category with stuff like her, Ant-Man, Namor, Scarlet Witch, the end of Chapter 6, Doom, etc., if you wanted to walk the line." That was his response so I say we go for it. --The.glytch 21:46, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Now I don't mind if people actually do one of two things. Either the way to get the char without telling us who it is. Or telling us who the hidden char is, but don't say how to get them, and leave the rest to the person reading to figure out. One of the big fun things I had in X-Assault was finding out there was a hidden char I haven't found yet, and trying to find them. Upstart I can understand that Upstart, but eventually all details of a character should be uploaded. For example we've already put up information about other secret characters, events and chapter endings and such. The only reason THIS character is an issue is the fact that they have been added in the new version. So i propose we put a certain time limit on spoilers. Say a few months or untill the next version is released. During that time we go with Upstart's suggestion of only putting up limited information. We refer to the character with hints as to their identity and we catalogue their stats, special abilities and who they have special events with... to give other players hints and whet their appetites. What do you guys think? Too convoluted a plan? It would require giving them temporary pages named "Secret Hero Alpha" and such so the url doesn't give the game away. --The.glytch 23:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) heh... or we could make that "Secret Hero Gamma" as a nice little hint --The.glytch 23:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I can go with that, hints make it fun. And the limit on the spoiler makes sense, like when you talk about comics or movies with people. So we make an official rule that the game has to be out for X amount of months before hidden chars in that version are fully revealed. Upstart Sounds good to me. I say we list hints on finding the secret character rather than the name. That part would be a fun suprise to uncover. We could even simply maintain a page of current spoiler type info before it's disseminated to the proper pages. "Version 0.96d hints" or something. EphemeristX 00:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me too. I did already put a hint in the Teams page that indicated an Avenger but not which one. Hints are good, if it weren't for hints I'd have never found Firestar! Pb-assault 14:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC)